Dreamscape
by Unicorn Topia
Summary: A boy dreams of games and fake worlds, of being a hero but fails to realize the callings of the real world. Being a hero here is much more worthy than that of technology. Find the slain beast and take the true prize, life, and respect it. Realize your true calling in this time far away Spoilers to breath of the wild. Mix of BoTW and skyward sword, but does not follow exact plot.
1. 1

Everything you can imagine is real.

"Help me!" The young boy jumped hard as the cry sounded through his earphones. His heart immediately began racing painfully as he pulled out the noise blaring plugs and looked around him, trying to peer into the dark alleyways.

Scratching sounds and that of mass being thrown against a wall resonates from across the two lane street. The boy looks at the dark alley in suspicion, two dark figures are struggling with a smaller figure. "Shuddap would ya!" One grumbles as the teen 20 feet away has a mental dilemma. The thought of walking away fleets his mind as he stuffs his phone somewhere inside of his backpack and races across the street. No one's out at this time, except of course rapists and lonely mute boys.

Said lonely mute boy slows down his steps as he realizes his approach was very loud, and he does not want to end up like the victim here he's trying to save. Is he trying to save her? What is he even doing? His thoughts get cut off as the men look up, the boy's body having blocked the light of the street lamp.

Shit.

The blond boy stances himself so he looks built and powerful when the two men in full black turn to him. There's a girl under one's hands pressed against the wall. Her eyes are bleeding tears and mascara, she begs with her eyes for the mysterious boy to help.

He has no way to defend himself, and he stuffed his only emergency contact device in his backpack. No speed dial to the local police station for him.

"Who are you?" One man snarls, the one who wasn't holding the woman...this one had a gun.

Shitshitshit.

What was he doing! He was just a kid in highschool. No friends, no money or special talent, no training.

He couldn't fight these people!

"Hah he doesn't know who he is!" the one with the girl laughs. The girl in his arms was now looking down in hopeless prayer.

"Common let's go."

Link steps forward as the man pulls the girl up and throws her over his shoulder.

"Boy…" the man with the gun takes up a defensive stance.

"Do you speak? What do you want?" the girl watches the boy clench his teeth and look at her.

"Ah, wants to be hero." the man sneers.

The boy's face flushes bright red in anger, but is hidden in the dark of the night.

"So come on, let's play hero and villain!" The man with the gun steps forward, watching as the boys eyes narrowed on the gun in his hand.

"Oh, defenseless?" The boy stiffens.

"You can't be a hero, no, step down!" The blond boy advances forward with a reared arm, but as he meets the man his fist misses and he is swung around and pushed onto his knees, his face watching the empty road and the flickering streetlights. His stomach drops deathly so to the pit of his stomach as he starts to panic.

His hands are pulled behind his back and a clinking sound alerts him to the presence of multiple weapons of some sort, and it's then he realizes he needs to struggle.

So the boy struggles, luckily so that his hands slip out of the man's hands. He feels the cool metal of the gun fall from the man's hands and pay him forearm as he rolls away and tries to snatch it away.

The man's boot comes flying into his vision and smashes the boys hands on the ground.

"Ah!" the boy cries as his entire hand is smashed, all of his bones crunching and flattening, his veins striving against the mass.

The cool metal of the gun and it's shape imprints onto his palm

"Oh so he does speak!" the boy grits his jaw once more, holding in his cries.

"Oh cry baby, gonna cry?" The boy's face flushes once more but that's the last thing on his mind as another cool object was pressed to his head.

His heart stops, but that was only after his head was smashed with the hilt of the pistol.

The edge dug into the side of his skull, and his head swung to the side as the boys eyes caught the girls.

The other man lifted his foot from off the blinds hand on his gun and leaned down to pick it up.

The boy's eyes rolled back while the girls eyes shook in horror.

"We can't leave him,now, he knows what we look like."

"We gotta take em?"

"Yes, dipshit, go on carry him, he's no bigger than this stick here anyway. Heh, thought he could beat us up and save the day. Idiots!" a gruff chuckle-snort was the last thing that registered in the boy's mind.

"Open your eyes."

A silky cream voice resonates around a hollow room accompanied by the bright blue aura that was seeping from within a elaborate machine in the middle of the cave.

The air is foggy yet chilly as the water slowly recedes from around the mysterious sleeping boy. Blue ocean eyes slowly blink open, finding only the dark ceiling above him, littered with cracks all around (even trailing the walls beside him), depicting various designs all foreign to the boy, although each crack glowed bright blue from somewhere deep within.

Suddenly the boy is choking up water as he realizes he needs to breathe.

The water makes its way out of the lost boy. Finally he is able to inhale freely, his confused but intense eyes scan around the cold room. There's an opening at the end of the room, leading into a bright, unknown world. Inside of his head were a whirlwind of questions. He could not remember anything but knew he should.

He slowly gets out of the tub of blue water, standing on shaky feet. Upon looking down, the boy finds a multitude of scars littering his entire body. The mental question of how he obtained these marks only brought on the onset of unfamiliar sounds that feel like second nature.

Metal clashing ( sword fights?) and screams (of pain or horror?). (Battle?) Cries of sadness (for who?), that of which so immense, it causes the boy's bare chest to ache in a way of that he wondered if he had jostled a old wound deep within the cardiovascular tissue.

"We have waited a long time for you, hero." the voice is that of a girl, resonating around the hero in a deeply reverberating, sultry and calming way - so much so that he can't tell if it's in his head or if someone is in the room with him - that shocks him from the inklings of images filtering inside of his head at a deliriously stubborn pace. His throat remains still as he dares not speak. He waits patiently for more explanation but alas, there is none. A chest lights up orange in the corner of the room as the only further explanation. Instinct passed on through millennia drives the hero to make his way towards the glowing object, then the voice sounds again, as if triggered by an invisible tripwire. Or was someone watching him?

"Link, collect the things from these chests, you will know more once you go outside, until then, I know you remember nothing. Everything will be explained in due time, hero."

Link nods to himself at the words, continuing his way to the chest. He has questions. Why is he a " Hero", who is waiting for him outside; what is waiting for him outside?

He finds in the chest an odd object. The object glowed bright blue upon the hero's touch as he examined the object, before the alien object speaks, telling him that it is a Sheika slate. It will guide him on his, "mission" ? He ignored the fact that an inanimate object was able to speak to him and put the slate at his side. He was somewhat relieved to find he knew basic things such as language and speech, reading and general mental cognition at the least.

In the second chest he finds a cheap sword and clothes, thankfully. Once he's ready, Link turns to the light.

Soft bare feet pad up the rough stone of the cave, soon his entire vision was blinded by the light. He is on a cliff of sorts ( he makes out), as he shields his eyes, stepping to the end of the grassy hill, he can see a beautiful plateau. Animals, trees, grassland, and all surround the boy. This world was so big, he feels odd familiarity rise within him, a longing, but they don't match with the idea he feels he has. He isn't making sense, even to himself. It's as if two of him live inside of this body.

As he scans the area, his sheika slate rings. He reads all he needs to know about the area and what he needs to do, looking up to make his way to the broken structure in the distance, it reminds him of a church of sorts. But before he can go any further, he finds a man, traveler maybe, sitting by a fire under a small cleft in the rock. He hesitantly runs to the first human he's seen since he was awoken. At least he assumes he's of human nature.

He finds a apple not too far away from the man, opting to pick it up, he was famished. "What do you think you're doing boy? Stealing!" he jumps in shock and quickly goes to give the apple back. He hadn't assumed it looked like he was stealing...Apples fall from trees, does it really belong to anyone? A deep laughter emits from the man as Link stops, the apple held out in a shaky hand.

"I'm just playing, please eat. Goddesses knows you need food." Link hesitantly retreats his arm, feeling ashamed for being so...unmanly. Wait, why does this man assume this peasant dressed boy needed food? Did he really look that bad?

"Sit," the man commands and Link does so, finding a spot beside the warm fire.

"I assume you're going to that temple?" the man motions with a tilt of his head to the broken, abandoned building not too far away from the two. Link nods his head as he takes a bite into the apple.

The man nods, before his eyes catch the object on Links hip.

"How odd, you have a active Sheika slate." the man looks at Link in suspicion before looking back down at the pot in front of the two again. Link was confused, did this single him out, having this device? The traveler was cooking a assortment of food, there, that of which Link would have to find sooner later if he was going to eat again.

"I see, now." this man was very cryptic, indeed. Link is getting frustrated, but dare he spoil his first words in a rude snap at the innocent man to tell him more.

"I'll let you go ahead then. If you need me, you can find me in that hut over on the eastern side of this land." Link looks eastward at the man's point to see only more elevated terrain.

The man looks back down at his food while the young boy continues to scan the foreign area. Link takes this as his cue to leave. "Wait," the man stops Link as he's about to climb back up the cleft, onto the pathway to the temple.

"Take these, I could see the hunger in your eyes, hero."

That nickname again, never mind the odd way the offer was said. Link wonders how this man, of all people, could call this fresh faced, teen boy, a hero. As far he, himself, knows he has done no sort of heroic thing. Now that he thinks, he can't remember doing anything at all before he woke up in that odd place. As Link tries to remember, his head throbs painfully.

"Hero?" the man asks, snapping Link back into real life. He's holding a basket of food out for him. Link eagerly takes the food, gently brushing off the questions.

He nods his head in thanks before storing the food away. With one last glance at the odd traveler, he begins his trek back up to the temple.

He's there soon enough, Link heard an odd snort like sound. He looked ahead of him on the path, and from behind a bend in the rocky path he saw rough brown skin, scaled and hairy. This was a monster! The creature turned abruptly at the sound of his footsteps, but before he could spot the teen, Link lept away, diving behind a boulder almost too far away to reach. Scrambling behind the shelter in fear, Link listened intently. The creature snorted in what Link assumed was searching for a scent of him. Link waited evenly, reaching behind himself to tug at the hilt of the sword. The creature was approaching his hiding spot. Link didn't allow himself to think too much on his actions before he shot from his hiding spot, ambushing the foul beast, slicing one clean, death strike down the center of its body. It let out a shrill, aggravating squeak as it was slain at the hands of the empty minded hero.

Link looks at the dead monster and the bloodied sword in his hands in question.

Instinct?

No way. That sort of technique and reformation of style was so adorned to his body, it was not something brought from a programmed DNA sequence. That just then was something he himself had known deep inside of his bones for years, probably due to rigorous training. He shakes his head, quickly harvesting all he could from the revolting creature, before turning to look at the massive structure in front of him. How this place was allowed to go to ruins like this, is beyond Links understanding. Link made his way inside, finding a beautiful archway- now overrun in vines- caging his entrance. Flowers all around litter the temple in an attempt at nature's manifestation of the man made object. At the end stood a pair of doors and a statue of a goddess.

Link walked to the statute in haste, then the doors behind her opened, the same beautiful voice from when he first awakened sighs, filling Link's head once again.

"I understand you have questions, Link. Walk further and activate the temple, now."

Link does as she says, ignoring the brightly glowing and glimmering stature calling for his attention.

Link walks outside, well, the stone of the building still meets his feet, but there is no ceiling above Link, nor could you call the broken stone slabs around him walls, instead maybe more fitting as a vineyard plate. He puts his Shekia slate to the Sheikah symbol on the stand upon the lighted indication. There's a moment of silence before the entire shrine glows blue, in place of the angry glowing orange. Then there's a deafening rumbling as the ground shakes abruptly.

Link tries his best to stay balanced as the very ground below him resurrects itself. He sees the land around him grow smaller as he is brought into the air. He's able to see the entire world from here! He sees the orange glow of the tower as he rises. In the distance, another temple of sorts is surrounded in red. But no, that was too grande to be a simple temple. No that was a castle! Four pillars caged the building, and as Link is rising higher, he is able to see more and more.

What was that thing swirling around such a beautiful place? His vision blurs white as the land around him fades away…

A vivid image flashes in the hero's mind as he feels the ground below him giveaway. But the feeling of falling did not come, instead, he was walking forward.

The same castle he had saw from atop the rising tower was now in front of him. There was no creature swirling around the castle though. He could hear the clank of his armour and boots as he walked past the guards (they nodded their head in respect?), through the archway leading to the outdoor quarters. "Link!" the creamy voice sounded again. What was she doing here? He turned his head to see a beautiful girl rushing towards him. There was a face to the mysterious guiding voice he had become accustomed to, but here she was so lively, and hopeful. What caused her great pain in what Link hears of her today has not yet occurred, or happened. Here she was young, and happy, with Link, also renewed with courage and hope in the world. She was wearing a blue royal dress, a garb signaling only that of the princess of Hyrule. "I've been waiting for you!" Her voice was definitely not inside of his head.

Link simply stares as she takes his hand and rushes them both towards the castle, her long blonde hair fanning behind her as they jog. "I found another flower I need you to see!"

A flower? The image blurs around the edges as Links head clears. Suddenly the flash of bright white light is blinding him again and he's on the ground. The wind of the sky flies around the boy as he slowly regains consciousness.

"Hello," Link looks up to find the traveler. He's back on the tower!

"I assume you had a memory." the old man assumed as he walked closer to the boy. How did he get up here?

Link soon finds himself standing again, his confusion meddling in the back of his mind, instead now focusing on fighting his immense dizziness.

"Did you see princess Zelda?"

Link nods. Although he wasn't sure of the princess being this...Zelda, he doubts this man would know any different. How did this man guess he was having a vision?

The traveler sighs heavily.

"My precious daughter."

Link's eyes widen in confusion.

Upon the facial instigation the traveler sighs again.

"You have a lot to learn, young one."

The traveler turns away from Link again.

Link walks towards the man, to the edge of the sky-reaching-tower.

"I think it is time. You are now ready, to hear the tale of what happened 100 years ago." his voice echoes strangely as the man turns to Link.

His body begins to glow, but Links attention is directed away from the man as he gestures to the land spanning in front of him.

Once again a quick flash of light blinds Link, this time it being dark, and painless. A loud growling noise enters the hero's head as a image of the castle is shown in front of Link. Its beautiful!

Links breath catches at the sight of the magnificent building once again.

"Hyrule was peaceful before Calamity Ganon came. Although all expected the return of him, we prepared with massive efforts, and engineered complex beings, called Guardians to fight against him upon his return. A legend states, the goddess reborn and her appointed knight were to team together to fight Ganon, but none said it was to be them two alone.

4 great divine beasts were made aswell, each housing their own champions to also assist the hero and the princess."

The ground shook as the sky behind Hyrule castle begin to dim.

Suddenly, with a earth shattering scream, a dark force, with red streaks trailing it, came swirling from deep within the castle. At its front reared a bull's head with long, dangerous tusks. The great beast swirled , letting out a cry and lighting shook from the sky, meeting the beast in a battle for sound.

Through the deafening roars came the travelers voice.

"You, Link, were the princesses' appointed knight 100 years ago. And you still are."

The vision disappeared, and with a spinning head, Link was back atop the tower, staring at the castle, now 100 years later, still swarmed by Calamity Ganon.

The traveler turned to Link.

" I, am the late king of Hyrule,"

The traveler unveiled his cloak and he was submerged within a swirl of blue. Link backed away, his eyes burning from the brightness, his body numbing from the sheer power that flowed from the king.

When his form resurfaced, he was standing inches from the ground, his navy blue, royal attire now covering his old but powerful spirit. He had the golden accessories adorning his furred cloak, and a simple gold crown resting atop his thin white hair.

"And I have one mission for you."

The king swirled forward, the flames around him disappearing behind him.

"Save my daughter, princess Zelda. She resides inside the castle." The mourning king looked away from Link.

"The reason you are here now, is because we failed. We failed in destroying Ganon 100 years ago, but now is the time to fight back! We have to save Hyrule from Calamity Ganon and you, Link-" the king's voice boomed with confidence, rage, and pain around Link in such a way he was sure the princess herself could hear him, far away in the castle.

"You are going to be the one to save us all!" Link's mouth fell open. The ancient, age old spirit inside of him, one that's been dormant for many years, awakened.

The spirit of a hero.

"And trust me when say this, hero, we will not fail this time."

He swirled back to Link, so close that Link had the urge to back away once again, but he was captured by the old, determined king.

"Save Zelda and defeat Ganon, as on my dying wish."

And he disappeared, his cold but powerful hands bracing the hero's shoulders stayed in a strong grip until the image of the angry king was burned into his eyelids.

The only thing left was the small blue flames that were quickly dissipating, Link stumbled once more from the sudden disappearance of such a strong spirit in his presence.

There was silence that surrounded Link now. He looked back across the land, the castle seen in the distance. So much happened in such a short time, Link was left with reeling emotions. But one emotion swirled above all else. Determination.

Link would defeat Ganon, and he'd do it now!

"Link…"

Link now knows that voice is princess Zelda, and he listens intently to the guiding voice, although still not sure how she herself lived for so long, nor how she knew of Link being alive. What kind of power does she hold?

"You are not ready to travel to the castle. You need the legendary sword, and to defeat the divine beasts. Ganon took over the great machines 100 years ago, one of the many reasons we failed at our task. I need you to travel to each divine beast and free the champions trapped inside and reclaim them, as soon as possible, before you are ready to take on Calamity Ganon at the least."

Links stomach dropped. He felt foolish for thinking for that second, meer hours after awaking from his long slumber, that he could possibly take on this force that defeated him 100 years ago.

He looked down at his ragged trousers, and shoes that were too big for him.

"But first," Zelda spoke back, breaking Links thought. "You must visit the Sheika village, Kakariko village, and speak to lady Impa. She was my guard of sorts, 100 years ago. She is old and frail now, but she will tell you all you need to know, before you set off on your task. I'll be waiting for you, hero."

And with that Link was left to complete silence among the clouds.

His Sheika slate lit up. He walked back to the tear drop like stand and saw he had part of his map filled out. In the corner of the tower, Link saw a paraglider, that of the travelers, or now king should he say? He hooked the slate back onto his hip and picked up the mechanical device.

According to where the map said Kakariko was, Link would definitely need this tool to get there.

He breathed deeply, with one last look at the land he soared high above...he jumped off the tower without further thought. He had a long journey ahead of him, he was sure he'd have plenty of time for his raging thoughts and questions to brew inside of him then.

"I assume you've a load of questions." the small, elderly lady looked at Link through squinted eyes.

Link bit back a retort in his head, you think?

"On your tablet, there is a gallery of photos, you'll find. Those photos were taken by princess Zelda herself. You were required to be by her side at all times, so no doubt you could remember being there with her, Perhaps if you were to revisit those places, you would be able to recover some lost memories from 100 years ago."

Link nodded, he had just gotten back from the lab where he had to restore a rune, which contained these photos.

Now, Impa was assigning him with the task to recover the memories of his life 100 years ago, and Link was over joyed. That's all he really wants aside from killing Calamity Ganon. He wondered, how was he 100 years ago? What was his life? His friends? Zelda? He had seen that image of her in the castle courtyard, that of which he replayed constantly inside of his head, thinking of many things to ask. It also seemed he never talked, everyone he visited that was told to have known him years ago never seemed to expect too much from the hero, word wise. Nods and looks were how he communicated, and though a verbal answer and inquiry was logical, the hero felt unnatural at the instinct or thought to talk. He never even thought about it when he was talking to someone. A nod, shake, or glowering of his eyes were all he needed. Back into the real world, Link realised the elder was finishing her explanation.

After a few more words from lady Impa, and a silent promise to visit once he's done, he's back off on his way, now towards traversing the land and looking for shrines and towers, but more importantly, memories.

Link looked at his map. He had already activated the tower in central Hyrule.

As he looked at his photo gallery, now standing outside of Kakariko, he saw a picture with the castle in the background, multiple pictures in fact. Gold mine, he thinks as he races off to the stable to grab his horse.

Link was dashing to the tree full speed. He was somewhere amongst the fields of Hyrule, his mind set on a now ancient tree.

He glanced back down at the picture. He was still a little off. As Link examined the photo and moved to get the angle perfect, his foot hit a rock. He went tumbling to the ground, his Sheika slate slid away from him, somewhere amongst the grass. Link was stunned, so he sat there in the grass, staring at the hills beyond him through the green blades.

This place was very peaceful, and although he could see the very threat to his life and this world beyond in the distance, his mind flashes with the image he's seen before of the castle before now. The bright and new castle covering the disastrous one of it now.

His vision was going in and out. But wait, surely this wasn't the memory, he was not where Zelda took the picture, he was still a fair enough distance away? Impa had told him that his memoirs may be picky in how he approaches the reminiscent area and when.

But none the less, his mind blanked white in a hot flash of pain, (he wasn't sure but he maybe made a sound of immense pain) his head lolling limply to the side.

"Not many people know of this place yet."

Links visioned regained itself. But Link was nowhere relevant to where he should be. And that flash was much more painful and spirit killing then the one atop the tower… why?

The landscape around him held only a hint of where he passed out. Did he get truly knocked out and is having a dream? But why didn't he pass out immediately? Link has way too many questions, he's beginning to annoy himself. The moonlight shone down on a figure in front of Link, a lady, not much taller than himself.

This Lady was not Zelda.

"Coming from Skyloft, this place is hidden by the mountains beyond. I can tell that this place is unfamiliar to even you, traveler." she looked back at Link and smirked.

The feelings he had when she looked at Link told Link that whoever he was here, in this moment, did not fully trust this lady, nor he himself. She held a aura of danger, but more comforting than threatful. More so this creature was minx like, able to lithely go about daily activities and add a spice to even that. Link was almost drawn to her, but his attention that would be directed to this creature in that way was distracted, stolen from her by another, although similar creature but much, much different.

She had the body of a dark being. Long yellow-orange hair cascaded down her body, and the darkness of her skin was scarcely covered by her black garbs.

She was dressed as if the dark and sexulalized version of a mighty queen.

"But you are not here to explore a land with me that you can easily do yourself, young one." she stopped, and Link continued walking until he was even with the twilight goddess, her form cascaded and mended naturally with that of the fading light around them.

They stood in silence for a long while, staring across the hilled landscape. This was definitely not Hyrule as Link knew it to be. There was no castle where there should be one, instead a blank canvas of untouched land. The river running alongside him looked to be just starting out, for the one he knew of in his own time ( presumably far from this age) had a deep gully.

Could this possibly be Hyrule, before Hyrule existed?

Link looked to this queen in question.

She looked at him with the same look. "I do not know where he is. It is quite rare for the Demon Lord himself to be late. Unless he was purposely avoiding you."

She looked away again, the light of the moon catching on her face in a angelic way.

Soon enough she turned her whole body towards Link, himself doing the same to her.

"Tell, hero, why are you going out of your way to search for this sword spirit? Surely you have more pressing matters, such as fighting the Lord himself on the field and saving your little friend, Zelda?"

Link looked away, curling his lips into himself, a clear indication to stop halt her blatant examination before it revealed too much.

"You should despise upon meeting your enemy in any place but fair grounds. Is not like you to play dirty. Is he such a nuisance that you want to get rid of him so soon?"

Link could tell, that his past self, here, was full of shame. That was not the reason he was trying to ambush his enemy, but this lady would know no otherwise. Although he didn't realize... his actions hadn't seemed so, demoralizing, as they had in his head. Now they were being thrown into the center of the world for all to see and Link felt horrible. He was no better than his enemy at this point!

"Yes, silent one, I see your internal struggle. I am in no place to judge your ways. It will get the job done, it seems." she looked away, her scrutinizing gaze thankfully leaving the silent warrior.

She looked to the sky then. Link did so too, and in the distance floated a giant mass.

What was that place? Link could feel the longing like a bungee cord taping him atop a bridge, the only thought and feeling in mind told him all he needed. Home.

A rustle in the bushes behind Link made him spin around. The surprise upon his enemies face was lost to Link, though, for his vision began fading, and he could only hear the words echoing from the supposed Lord's mouth before Link was reeling back into his own body.

What left Links enemy's mouth was a growl accompanied with a bitten out retort, Link could feel the forebearers of betrayal ringing in that very voice. Shame, sadness, regret, echoed inside of his mind as one word was spoke, one that had garnered too much meaning in such a incredibly short time, "Skychild?"

Link jolted awake. The sun was beginning to rise. God knows how long Link had been left to be attacked there, in the grass. He got up in haste, quickly regretting that decision upon the dizziness that accompanied.

That memory, whatever it was and whoever it was, descended from a time unbeknownst to this Link, or he himself 100 years ago.

He dusted off his grimy clothes, reminding himself to shower. He itched his head, cringing at the thought of insects infesting his hair while on the ground like that.

He searched for his slate and, thankfully, found it. He needs to be more careful once he feels a memory coming. He doesn't want to lose something important or leave himself to die if he was to collapse in a dangerous situation.

The shame and guilt that Link had felt in that memory flooded Link as he continued his way toward the tree. Toward the memory he was supposed to have, a feeling of pure confusion and the need to hide this information tells the hero that he was not supposed to have a memory of that sort.

What was that place and what happened?

It seems Link is left with more questions than he ever wanted.

He finds himself by the tree, a foreboding sense of realization overcoming him and this memory, much easier to his mind this time, flowed through in whispery, light licks of air. He never even collapsed. This is how it's supposed to be when recalling a memory he assumes. He relaxed as he opened his eyes to the light of the field around him, memories of Zelda and her silent princess flower whisping through his mind in waves of happiness and contentedness.

Did he, perhaps, back then, find these memories of a time before Hyrule like he has now? Is that why he is remembering them? Or is he supposed to do something else, that of which different then what everyone has been telling him? Maybe a task handed to him long ago by a person, or creature no one here of this time knows but himself. Or what will be only himself, if he can actually figure out what any of it means.

Link doesn't know, and he decides he won't know nor will it do him any good to sulk over that thought if he doesn't get a move on. Noon has already fallen and he needs to find Rita village as soon as possible if he wants to be able to rest up and eat before talking to the leader there.


	2. 2

For all wondering, I had a story called Memories Before Time. I did delete the story, but I reloaded it. I realized my true plot and idea for the story and renamed it and added a few scenes to help with the actual plot. This story, Dreamscape, has Memories Before Time in it. I deleted nothing! I only added things. So I simply renamed Memories Before Time and added some crucial scenes relating to my new plot. Thank you for everyone that is reviewing and commenting. This is the most recognition I've ever gotten and I'm so happy! I'm sorry I've left you guys in a dump, I finished the end of my school year and have only about 1 free month of time before I will be insanely busy again. I will not stop writing, and this story will be finished! I am working really hard and I hope to the goddesses above you enjoy it. Again, I want to warn, sexual themes and bad language, plus violence, lots of violence to come. Sorry if this all confusing now. Sit back and watch it all unfold!

A time where whales are captured and taken, used for everything useless. Creatures of beauty and mass, Giants leftovers from the ages of old used to own human satisfaction. A boy dreams of games and fake worlds, of being a hero but fails to realize the callings of the real world. Being a hero here is much more worthy than that of technology.

Find the slain beast and take the true prize, life, and respect it.

Realize your true calling in this time far away from your home, young one. You are the chosen…

"The business we do...it is elaborate." A quirked eyebrow hidden under a dark hood taunts the blond boy from across a dark mahogany table in a pale gray room.

"You are but a child-" his words earn him a grunt and struggle of the rope binding him to the chair in front of his desk. "but I feel you have a lot of power...because power is will and your will is very much there...just simply not for the right thing. You need to have will to have money, and I assure you this is one of the many ways to get money this is one of the most rewarding and easy ways to get money. What kind of sane person does not want money, mm? Leevi…?" The boy, Leevi, hides his words of retort.

Having been tortured until his name had finally been broken from him while shattering his mute nature had not been ideal. His blood still stained the floor, the cuts across his body barely concealed with bandages. His shape was none worse than the girls (and boys ) here though, they were simply torturing him for another reason. The leader had said so upon his first words to the boy…

'I do not wish to make you apart of the slave part of this business, although you would be fit for some very wealthy clients. I heard the story of you from my men, and although you are untrained, I see much potential…'

The stranger had spoken in a slight Russian accent, barely peeking through on some accounts of the words he spoke.

Then the stranger had gotten mad because Leevi was stubborn and refused the offer of his name. The stranger had been infuriated by this act of disrespect and had tied Leevi up himself and beaten him senseless all the while without getting his own hands dirty. Words and knives, wooden sticks all alike were used against the soft boy.

A particular close slash of a shaped knife painfully searing Leevi's chest had forced the boy to scream in agony until the syllables made sense to the leader…

'Mmh... Leevi is it? How boring a name!' Leevi watched his blood pooled on the ground under his chair. The uneven and uncoordinated splats of blood coated the chair and his own clothes, his shirt having been discarded once the torn pieces of bloodied cloth was useless and bothersome to the madman in his antics of insanity. His pants had cuts as well but still held tact to his body, luckily.

'You are fit no more for the sex you could offer so you now have no choice but to agree to me.' the stranger had sneered before leaving the boy in his 'room' like cell until the next day...today.

"I trust you will be adamant about answering me now, silent one…" the pale man sneered. Leevi knew of his skin color from when he was torturing the boy, his head would toss itself back in giddy joy, the light catching its image on the smooth, untainted, nearly white skin of his adversary. Every now and then a tongue would peek out from within the confines of thin white painted lips to show satisfaction of the blood smeared on his blade. It was out of some Roman warrior movie, sickening.

White bangs also fell about every now and then. Surely this guy wasn't ugly, Leevi knew so...the way the cloak fell around his broad shoulders and faded out into black skinny jean clad legs that were muscular and fit would show no opposition in the beauty ideals of his time.

Of course insisting to continue wearing the cloak was in this guy's nature, he called for the dramatic side it seemed.

"What are you...proposing?" Leevi asked slowly, quietly, upon further inquisition and a warning being shown in the sign of a tightening fist and shifting foot from the taller man.

"I am simply asking if you'd like to join...me… I suppose it would be best. Only I can trust myself to keep an eye on you. I want to show you the way of us, and I assure you'll fall in love, or at least mutual agreement, with what I do. What it gives me and others and how it saves people. "

"Nobody wants to be used..." Leevi seethes.

"The people we choose…" the man started slowly, getting up in silence and stepping closer to Leevi, moving so his hands rested behind him on the desk and his legs stretched before him, knowing he had Leevi's full, childlike attention. He was only a foot or so away from Leevi, him sitting below the man bound to the chair like a rabid animal. Bloodied, dirty, tattered, and absolutely...surely defiant.

"They want to be used. They crave sex and crave this that we give them. They're all whores, in need of a thing to do, a life to have. We give them that, we give them opportunity, desire, want, a home, food and care. Unless they're bad of course. We have other places than just here...the organization spans the globe. This place is but a recruitment center. Everything you see here is brutal yes but needed to show these girls there's no worth struggling. We can give them what they desire if they just forget their stupid morals. They lost that when they were targeted, walking alone in the streets, scantily clad, basically begging for us to take them in. Whores...all of them. Their bodies here, they are worshipped. They usually are pretty easily molded into our ways."

Leevi shivered, imagining how close he could have come to be in the situation where most of these girls were.

"But you're special in a different way than that to me. As said before, I have the itch that you will be very vital in our plans…" the leader held out the 's' sound as he leaned forward, a pale complexion shining as pure teeth shimmered from between white lips. A tight jawline showed in the light and white bangs fell forward. Leevi leaned back but it was to no avail.

"So what will it be...come work beside me, learn our ways, or fall to you knees under my knife?" The feeling of a cold blade against Leevi's neck was a feeling he was not yet used to, nor the surprise of the entire threat suddenly being placed on him was no more real than before, simply bluntly put. A hitched breath showed his enemy how scared the boy was.

"If you chose the latter it will be quick. I'd hate, although, to waste your precious blood." A tongue flicked out to wet white lips.

"Working beside me will be an amazing opportunity. Many others crave your offer but will never come close to it. They will be jealous but it will be great for you, I assure you once more... you will have a lot of training to do, although I know you desire the ability of independence and strength. Now do I have to continue this or will you answer, small boy?"

Leevi tried to control his breathing as his back arched forward in an effort to get his head further away, but a hand, oddly cold so, pushed Leevi's neck closer, into the blade.

"Leevi?"

"Yes-s." Leevi whispered.

"Yes?"

Leevi nodded subtly, very conscious of the dark eyes peering at him and the blade at his neck.

He could feel the breath of relief above him hit his face, washing it in a whiskey tang masked by flowery mint.

"Great!" The suddenly happy tone of the enemy was unexpected as the blade disappeared and the hand fell away, along with the suffocating proximity of the man and his suffocating cologne.

"This will just be rainbows! I can't wait! Now that we're partners, I suppose I should introduce myself!"

The leader kept away from Leevi then turned around again, his cloak fluttering.

"But rest assured I'm the boss...your master even, if that term be most appropriate."

Fingerless gloves adorned on pale fingers came up to undo the latch holding the cloak, as it fell away gracefully, pulled onto a chair, Leevi looked at the man. His white hair covered the half of his face visible to the brown, upturned eyes staring into the boys very soul, innocent soul may he assume... He much preferred not seeing those bottomless pits staring into his soul, but he continued onwards. The man had no eyebrows, but it oddly suited him perfectly so, his tight fitting tank top shirt fit with the jeans which Leevi now realized had slits in them, showing flesh underneath, black boots clad his feet.

Brown eyes caught Leevi's own blue ones as he extended a hand, mocking Leevi's tied arms.

A frown was set upon the face of the boy as a dirty bang fell over his forehead.

A blade switched out with a small slice sound and cut Leevi's right arm free swiftly.

A hand extend once more.

"My name is Damian,and I am the head boss of this region of the southern United States, Welcome to the game, Leevi."

"Just dive off that platform and head for that cliff and you should find Teba."

Link zoned out on whatever else Kaneli said to him as he focused in on the platform. Something was familiar about that place.

Soon enough Link realized, this was a memory, but unlike the first few memories he had, he felt that this one would breeze through him just as his first picture memory did.

Revali was soaring high above him in the air. Then he was stalking around him, oozing confidence. Link simply sat.

"Impressive, I know. Very few can achieve mastery of the sky, yet I can create an art out of it."

He could feel a secret feeling of relief as he watched the arrogant Rito claim he could beat Ganon himself. Saying he was better than Link and such. Link was happy that there was someone that did not simply believe in him. Although that was something Link would never brush off, it's nice to have someone that is on your side, challenging you in this way. Link would never say so to the powerful champion, but he respected Revali the most because he was able to match Link in a way that none other champion did. Or at the least he said that, Link did not doubt the power of the other champions, not one bit.

"Let's not forget I am the most skilled archer of all the Rito. Yet despite these truths it seems I have been taped to merely assist you, all because you have that little darkness sealing sword on your back." a scoff and humph accompanies these words as Revali turns away. He taunts Link with the fact that only he can access divine beast Medoh, the beast itself soaring high above them in the sky, certainly out of reach of the hero without assistance.

Link is left with the same feelings as Revali flew away in a powerful burst of air.

"Good luck sealing the darkness!"

Link came too, the only show that he was absent from this world for even a second being the light sway of the world regaining its shape before him.

He stumbled just slightly, but regained himself in time to nod to the elder Rito.

He made his way to the platform and dived off in search of Teba.

Link finds Teba and convinces him to aid him in defeating Medoh. His archery skills would be so good as to say he was almost as good as Revali once was, when he resided within the village as a citizen, and not a spirit trapped inside of his beautiful beast, forced to serve the hero. Not that they could complain, it's just, an unfortunate circumstance one would say. Depending on how you took it would garner truth about one's personality. Link tackled his first divine beast with the help of this aviator, Teba.

As he lands on top of the great divine beast, he watches in worry as Teba flies away, blood leaking from his injured leg. Link only hopes his friend can make it back and get healed before anymore damage is done.

You can only imagine how horrible it would be to be an aviator and not be able to fly.

As Link took his eyes from the skies, he looked to the ground. From here Link could see all of the land!

Once again he was astounded by the beauty- and the sickness- from being so high. This brought on a familiar feeling.

Home.

It is this moment when Link realizes he is having another flashback, to the time before Hyrule, as insane as that sounds. He is all but eager to settle himself in a crouch on the ground, as to not go simply rolling off this thing once this memory hits. A searing pain of white hot degree renders Link, and he finds that this would not only take him to his knees, but flat out cold. Link fell in a heap on the ground once more as the vision of Hyrule as he knows it fades into that of an endless sea of clouds.

He was above the world!

Link looked down and saw he was on ground.

Well, a wooden plank more like.

He got up and stepped to the edge.

Present Link gasped in horror, for his past self was fixing to jump. He felt no true fear as his feet left the platform and he was flying. Flying down, in fact at a rapid pace! Why would he want to die? Why was he not scared? What brought his past self to this point?

Suddenly Link whistled.

What good would whistling do! What?! Summon a creature from the sky to save him!?

No of course- his panic ridden thoughts were put to a halt as a magnificent red feathered beast came soaring for Link, just as he didn't expect. Link chuckled as the bird caught him and he began soaring the skies.

Upon a sound of encouragement, Link began to steer his bird toward a giant hole in the cloud barrier.

Once he was above the gaping hole, Link let go, once again sending present Link into a curse of horror.

Why does he always have to be flying?

As Link passed the cloud barrier, he could see luscious green forest, that of which magnificently beautiful, not even past Link could quite ever get used to it. Faron woods.

The sword on Links back rippled with energy as Link pulled out a parasail and begin to glide down. This was much more like present Link.

Yes, he enjoyed this nice, smooth, glide to the surface.

Link began to faintly recognize the area as the woods as he knows it, outside of the great plateau in fact!

Link landed outside of a forest pathway and began making his way towards a beautiful leaf ridden temple.

This temple, oddly enough, reminded him of the temple he first saw back when he first woke up! Could it be? But upon further inspection, Link decided that this place may have been similar, but not the same as the temple he saw himself. It was too old, and had a completely different layout. Much could have changed in the many years between this undiscovered land and the prosperous and humanized land of Hyrule.

But that aide, Link now approached a frail old lady.

She reminded Link much of lady Impa…

"Link, back from Skyloft now I see. Ready to take on another trial, yes?" Link nodded.

This lady...she had to be Impa! Or at least a ancestor of her, just as the hero reborn was to he himself. That's a weird paradox...

But the lady continued.

"I have to warn you, Demise has a sidekick of sorts.

Just as you have Fi, the spirit that resides inside of the master sword you carry on your back-" at the mention Fi made a noise. How fascinating!

"So does Demise."

Who was this Demise? Is he like Ganon? Why would be named differently? Link glares at the lady in frustration.

"Now don't give me that look, you know I have my reasons. I decided to tell you now so that when you two meet, you would not be surprised. He was not threat until now either, why cause more stress to you if it was only a small problem that was of no importance?" she chastised,, watching as the soft glare left the hero's face. She saw the bags under his eyes and the weakness to his stature. She knew he would not allow any enemies of any sort see him in this weakness, for he trusted Impa , and allowed his guard to loosen here. The mission was causing the hero great pain; she regretted the fact that the goddess has chosen this boy to be her hero, but she guessed she would abhor the idea of anyone having to do all of this, but it had to be done. Hiding the pity her eyes, Impa continued.

"His name is Ghirahim, Demon Lord Ghirahim, and he is Demises' own sword spirit.

Although, since Demise is yet to be resurrected by the Demon Lord himself, he is free to do whatever until he resurrects his master. But if that point ever comes, you will not need to have any worry about Ghirahim, for Demise will be the biggest problem yet. Link, you must defeat Ghirahim before he can steal Zelda and use the goddess inside of her to resurrect Demise.

Especially if you ever want to get your friend back."

The lady forewarned Link of the problems ahead, and now Link had a idea of what was to come, though still bitter at the fact she had retained this information until now. He respected her attempt at kindness, but it was of no use in the end. The memory soon began to fade and Link was brought back to the present, of course not without a painful headache.

Link jumped awake with the feeling of falling, but he was simply flying atop the divine beast Medoh, high in the sky. Link looked around him, wondering about the land before Hyrule.

Skyloft, that was his home, in the sky. Link couldn't help noticing, from all these memories of sorts from before time itself, even, that there were things happening. Not just the memories, but looks as in regards to he as that version. The way he carried himself was a fascinating one at that but confusing. There were things that didn't add up, possibly big, hindering things that need to be discovered.

"I do not know what happened with you just now, champion, but it seems you are fine now." Revali's voice fills the beast, rousing link from his thoughts.

"I have waited far too long for you, my friend." he accompanied that statement with an indignant huff. Link smiles to himself as Revali directs him to find the map and activate the terminals. Link does so quickly, soon finding himself in front of the infected activation terminal.

"Windblight Ganon, he defeated me 100 years ago. I never thought I'd be saying this, Link, you must avenge me now!"

Link nods in determination.

"Maybe I do need you after all…" Revalis spirit form glows in front of Link, as strong and admirable as ever. "Here, have my power. There is no use of it for myself anymore. I know you now need it more than I do, without it you'd be helpless." Revali gave Link his power, the ability to create an updraft so powerful Link could fly high into the sky, challenging the height of the towers he activates.

"You still have a long journey ahead of you hero. Free the others. Meanwhile I will attack Ganon from here, waiting for when the time is right to strike that leech head on. I'm at your service, as always, hero." Revali bows slightly, before looking back at Link as he slowly begins to disappear.

Link is transported back in front of Rita village. Glancing up, he sees the great divine beast begin to pilot its way toward the village. Link can only imagine the powerful aviator grinning as he resides his place upon the bird rock above the village.

His work here is done.

Traveling through the watery swamps towards Zora's Domain was something Link had not expected to execrate upon so greatly. He is covered in mud and the water soaking his boots would be a feeling he'd give anything not to have.

He could see the glow of the city-just barely-through the torrential rain. Everything around him put a damper on his mood. He felt miserable!

He was so swallowed up in his own self pity that he didn't realize the rock covered in mud that struck his foot painfully.

Must he always get hurt like this?

He saves his face from the plunge into the molded grass smelling mud, but not everything else. He was soaked in mud reaching just to his waist, his hands frantically grabbing for purchase in the muck, his upper body slowly sinking into the trap as well. His entire forearms were also covered, as well as the front of his Rita armour.

This was his favourite as well! He just got this a few days ago.

The feeling of ground finally hit Link's hands as he stopped sinking.

Great.

He slowly made his way to get up, but suddenly a bright flash blinded him. He assumed it was lighting at first, the difference in sight versus the destitute of vision was lost to him as he had been traveling in the gray darkness for hours now.

But he realized too late that he was being plunged into another long ago memory.

He let a foul curse pass his lips as the feeling of rain haphazardly washing the mud from his body fades and he's left with the feeling of dry dirt on his face.

"Admit defeat, Skychild."

Link groaned. In his mind, words were being thrown towards this man in anger. His weak arms slowly pulled himself up. His heroic spirit was faltering, but that simply could not happen. He would not show his inclination in front of this man. The feeling of being covered in muck had not vanished though, as Link looked down to reposition his stone like legs, he saw the amount of grime and dirt covering him. Most of all, the amount of blood terrified Link. The source of the blood seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at the same time...Was this even his? One look at the man taunting him from a few feet away showed that it was not his blood, so it had to be Link's own. He averted his eyes as he stumbled into a slouched standing position, his sword lying in his palm limply, the end dragging up and down on the floor as he heaved breath into his lungs, which were quickly compressing into themselves.

Turning away from the cave wall, Link faced his enemy. As he turned to look, he only saw diamonds as his enemy transported away.

"Childish," Link thought to himself.

"Weak," another, sultry voice entered Link's mind as he felt the presence of his enemy behind him.

"That is no way to speak to Lord Ghirahim, Skychild." the Lord spoke outloud, emphasizing child as if mocking Link for his earlier accusation against the Demon Lord.

So this foul flea bag was Ghirahim.

Things are not adding up too well, but none the less, Link gathers all the strength in him that he can and swings his sword in a wobbling circle behind him in attempt to cut this creature in half.

"Curse you!" he yells, surprising both present Link and Ghirahim as the Lord lets Link's sword sword cut across his body.

As Link looks at Ghirahim, he is finally able to see what he looks like. White hair cut in a slant, all parted to the left of his head, and a gray skinned body made from that of a god caught his attention first. Then the black metal lining his arms in a cracked manner. His white jumpsuit was slowly being stained black in his own blood. Brown eyes stare in interest at the weak and pitiful hero. He assumes this was a slave, desperately trying to gladden its perfidious master. This creature was none like fi, his own opposing sword spirit of completely different disposition.

"You are at your worst, I see. Your introspections of me are all wrong, on the part of your ideals." the Lord says in true seriousness, a blight of a deathening glare searing towards the hero through those brown eyes, shadowed by the darkness, throwing Link off guard.

He heals his own wounds with a mutter of a foreign demonic language before looking at the hero, who looks about to collapse onto the very ground below him. "Oh hero, am I really going to do this? It is obvious I have won this time." the Lord walks towards the hero. All Link can think is pain. He feels the wounds Ghirahim has caused start to numb in the sheer amount of agony he is experiencing.

"I have benignancy for you, unlike anyone else, my friend."

Ghirahim places his hands on the hero's shoulder, and with only a growl of mustered rage, Link is gently pushed onto his knees in front of the man.

A dirtied gloved hand is placed atop Links dirty, bloodied, hair. More words in another language is uttered by the demon above him and Link feels the black flash of unconsciousness spring from within his mind.

"Sleep well, and please do, give up this search for your friend. You've already lost, failed hero." the man utters before Link collapses to the ground.

Link awakes with a yowl of anger.

The words, "failed hero," igniting something inside of Link that made him see red.

Link wishes in his state that he could go back and fight that menace right now! Even after all these centuries, Link wishes his past self had not given up so easily. Surely that was not the end? That was not how his heroic spirit ended then?

Link is brought fully into present life as he realizes he collapsed in the mud and his whole body was submerged in the mud. Atleast he doesnt feel the pain of his past life anymore. But despite, his mood was drastically worse. He can only hope upon arrival to the blur of a glowing city that he can eat and shower, sleep this whole experience away.

He gets up and begrudgingly continues his trek through marshland in an angry storm, his mind running miles over the Demon Lord Ghirahim, who he only knew in the time before Hyrule.


	3. Authors Note See you soon!

Hey guys. I want you to know that this story is very new; I am very much in love with it and very dedicated to it. It is close to being done, but not revised. I only post my sure pristine base blocks, to let you know. I have nearly over 100,000 words on this story, therefore i am certaintly not done with this story, but you won't see me post for a while. Thank you all so much for all the support. This site is the best in terms of support. I apologize for dissapearing, but I can't be a successful author without school, yes? I am focusing on that and my extracurricular activity. I am also in a bit of a writers block, I apologize for not being more active. You will see me soon, though; this story will be finished and will be amazing. Thank you again, and please understand. See you soon!


End file.
